1. Field of the Invention
At least one aspect in accord with the present invention relates generally to apparatus and processes for monitoring data centers, and more specifically, to apparatus and processes for reporting correlated alarms in a coordinated manner.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Data center monitoring systems provide for the efficient monitoring of large scale computing environments. Conventional data center monitoring systems include sensors that monitor the operating environment of a data center and, in some case, the operational status of individual pieces of equipment. Under some configurations, these sensors report operational information to a centralized system that analyzes the operational information and generates any warranted alarms. Alarms are customarily reported to personnel charged with maximizing the uptime of data center equipment.